


How to Become the Perfect Soulmate in 30 Days: Day 8 - Soulmates in History and You

by Artemis1000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Book Excerpt, Books, Gen, In-Universe Document, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Worldbuilding, self-help book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Congratulations, lucky soulmate, you have made it to Day 8 on your exciting journey to Become the Perfect Soulmate in 30 Days.Today, we are going to talk about the history of soulmarks and how this may affect your soulmate and you in practical everyday ways.





	How to Become the Perfect Soulmate in 30 Days: Day 8 - Soulmates in History and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

Congratulations, lucky soulmate, you have made it to Day 8 on your exciting journey to _Become the Perfect Soulmate in 30 Days_.

Today, we are going to talk about the history of soulmate marks and how it may affect your soulmate and you in practical everyday ways.

Anthropologists believe that soulmarks have been around since the onset of humanity. The oldest surviving records of soulmarks are dated to about 10000 BC in Mesopotamia. From clay tablet finds, we can prove that early forms of today’s soulmark matching agencies have existed for as long as humans have kept written records, and probably much longer for we know that soulmark matchmaking exists in all cultures, whether they have writing or not.

For as long as soulmate matchmakers exist, they have been treated with suspicion for the disreputable few who try to swindle their clients out of their money. Even these earliest clay tablets speak of soulmarks which were drawn with ink or tattooed and these very same fears might be driving your soulmate or you thousands of years later.

It is human nature, dear reader, to believe that something too good to be true can’t be true.

What I can tell you is to have faith in yourself and your soulmate.

I can promise you, the stories are real: You will know. It may not be the fireworks and love songs playing that Hollywood (or Bollywood) promise us (see Day 27: _Managing Your Expectations Before the First Date_) but if you come prepared, you will feel an instant connection which is impossible to fake. On Day 9, Day 12 and most of all on Day 16 (_Understanding and Recognizing the True Power of Fated Love_), I will give you all the tools you need to recognize this connection for what it is, no chance for heartbreakers.

Besides the tragic stories of false soulmates and scamming matchmakers we have been taught to dread, there is another fear every person gifted with a soulmark shares: The fear that their soulmate is incompatible. How many renowned books would have remained unwritten if not for the tales of soulmates meant yet not meant for another? Would Shakespeare ever have become famous without his play about soulmates star-crossed?

Tomorrow, on Day 9, we are going to talk in-depth about _Incompatible Soulmates - Fact or Myth? How to Distinguish Between Incompatibility and Growing Pains._

Today, I would like you to do a little homework exercise for me. Grab your favorite pen and the _Perfect Soulmate in 30 Days _progress diary you are keeping, and write down all the stories you know about incompatible soulmates. Write down the tragic romances you watched on the big screen, the horror stories your mother told you and the dreadfully boring stories you barely remember from history class. If you look at these stories critically, you will realize that most are simply the stories of people whose love died through the regular troubles that can befall all couples, or were torn apart by outside circumstances.

If you are uncertain how to differentiate between true incompatibility and regular relationship troubles, never fear. After discussing incompatibility on Day 9, we will be talking about _Managing Your Expectations for a Harmonic Relationship: No Soulmate Is Perfect!_ right after on Day 10. If you are at the edge of your seat, I can give you a tiny spoiler, just between me and you, my favorite reader: All relationships take work, compromise and dedication, even – or even more so – the one with your soulmate. We are all different, unique people and building a life with our partner is a decision we have to make anew every day, soulmark or no soulmark. But that’s enough spoilers for you, you wicked thing!

Would you like to know more about the history of soulmates now that your fears have been allayed? Take this short quiz to find out just how well-versed you are in history’s most famous soulmate couples, and then read up on our _Top 5 Most Romantic Soulmatches and the Lessons They Teach Us._


End file.
